And Here We Meet Again
by Fuji-FeiYa-Tezuka
Summary: Ryu graduates two years early from college, with his degree of course. Now he is going to start as a teacher at Kurogin Gakuen, homeroom sensei of 3-D. Unexpectedly, saving his student causes him to meet someone who he thought he would never see again. What happens when these two factors are added to his life? Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want this one to be like five chapters, cuz I still gotta work on the others. Enjoy!**

**First Gokusen fic!**

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo, an alarm clock went off.

A young man, barely twenty, groans and turns over in a king sized bed. He shifts his arm around without opening his eyes, searching for the goddamn contraption that dares to wake him from his slumber.

And then he remembers.

Said young man with brown hair bolts right up in bed, rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes. "Yabai! There's a meeting today!"

This brunette's name is Ryu. Odagiri Ryu. Today is his first day of teaching at Kurogin Gakuen.

He's fresh out of college, in fact, out of Tokyo University.

Apparently, after he graduated high school and got his shit together, he was quite the tensai. Pursuing what he wanted to pursue and not some random shit shoved at him from his father, he worked extremely hard and graduated from college two years in advance, hence the twenty year old high school sensei.

He heads to his closet and picks out an outfit. Something that is casual but not exactly formal. A black button up, white skinny jeans and black high-tops. He steps into the bathroom for a quick shower, but not before checking the time.

_'Good, I still have a good hour before I have to leave.'_ he thinks.

After two years, he still hasn't changed much. There's still a little of that 'leader' aura left, and the 'I'm not tolerating whatever the fuck you're about to pull,' feel as well. The only difference is that his red hair had been dyed back to a golden brown.

Stepping out of the shower with his towel wrapped around his waist, he dries then tries to tame his unruly hair, but its useless. Getting dressed, he heads to the kitchen of his cozy apartment. He can afford it, just barely, with the well paying part-time job he used to have throughout college. It's relatively big, extremely neat and a modern-design.

He brews a cup of black coffee, no sugar, no milk. The Tokyo graduate sits down at the dining table and goes through his lesson plans. Not that he'll need them, if he's going to be in charge of class 3-D, that is. He hopes that there's enough time to shape them up, after all, there's only half a school year left.

He glances over at a photo frame of his own days in 3-D. Reminiscing, a soft smile escapes his delicate features.

Ryuu checks the time on his watch and notices he's just a tad bit behind schedule.

_'Saa, maji? I woke up early too!'_ he complains in his thoughts. As noted, there's also a little leftover 'I'm a shitheaded delinquent' feel as well.

He finishes his cup of coffee and puts the cup down in the sink. Grabbing his briefcase, he fishes out a set of keys while heading out the door. Locking his door, he checks the time again and estimates that there's just enough time to stop by the temple, like he was planning to.

What he wasn't planning on was the obaa-san in front of him took forever. He taps his foot in irritation, hoping she hurries up.

She leaves, and he quickly steps up the to shrine and claps his hands twice, bows his head, and prays for a good day ahead of him.

He leaves the temple and hops on his motorcycle, heading towards the school. He arrives at the gates and realizes that not much has changed since two years ago. Hopping off the bike, he pulls off his biker helmet and shakes his head, letting his hair breathe.

The people standing around him mistake him for a student. Putting his helmet on the bike, he locks it and then heads towards the teachers' office. He takes a breath and slides open the door. He notices he is two minutes late and stealthily makes his may in. He joins the group of teachers nonchalantly and notices that Sawatari has been promoted to Kouchou. He's rather surprised he's still working.

"And now, our new teacher. Odagiri Ryu-Sensei." Sawatari doesn't even look his way.

"Thanks for the intro, Saruwatori-Kyoutou." He smirks, deliberately getting the ranking wrong and calling him a Monkey-Sensei.

The Principal snaps his head up to look at him. His jaw drops open and is currently collecting dust on the floor.

"I-I-It's y-you!" He stutters.

"Saa, what about me? Hisashiburi, na?" He teases. Then he turns his attention to the rest of the staff. "Ohayo minna-san, Kyō kara watashi wa anata no subete de sagyō sa remasu. (1) Ore-wa Odagiri Ryu desu. Yoroshiku onegashimasu."

"Hello, I'm Hana Sensei, the nurse." said a woman well into her thirties, who probably had two children, a son and a daughter, with a rich husband. Ryuu guessed all this by analyzing her, or what some call profiling. (He minored in crime, just because it was interesting.)

"Fujigaya Sensei desu. English." says a woman in her thirties as well, and judging by her looks, just average with one child. They're a happy family.

Introducing themselves one by one, Huro, the Gym teacher suddenly asks what's been on everyone's minds.

"Which class will be the one you're in charge of, Odagiri Sensei?"

"Ore wa? 3-D, desu." he replies. The teachers collectively gasp.

"Oh, kawaisou. Be prepared to enter hell, sensei," Hana sensei says, with a little pity and worry.

"Sawatari-Kouchou, is that okay? This looks like it's his first time ever teaching!" Fujigaya sensei asks.

"Don't be afraid to run, okay?"

"Daijobu. He'll be fine," Sawatari pulled him aside and hissed, " Watashi wa anata ni kitai shite, don't blow it! I couldn't find Yamaguchi, it seems she's in Africa with Sawada, so I told the office to get a new teacher. You mustn't let anyone know you were a past delinquent here! My job is on the line here! Th school would look bad for letting a ex-delinquent teach!" He complains.

"Always thinking selfishly, of course. Don't worry, I have no intention of letting anyone know." Ryuu tsks. He heads to the classroom, where all his high-school memories were. He didn't need anybody to guide him, he knew the route by heart.

In front of the classroom, he knew exactly what to expect. After all, he was here just two years ago, as a student. He knew all the tricks they were going to pull. And so he slides the door, open, coming face to face with exactly the noise level and ruckus level he was expecting.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In Class 3-D:**

"Oi! I heard that there's gonna be a new teacher today!" one of the gossip mongers of the class shouts as he burst into the classroom, heaving.

"No shit, after we drove the last one away. Remember his face?! Priceless I say." Another one says, laughing his ass off.

"A~h. Mendokusai. You guys know what to do. I want him out even faster than the last one." Taguchi Keisuke commands, while scratching the back of his black-gold hair, that grew to his shoulders. He's this years leader. Plopping his head on the desk, he tries to get some shut-eye.

"Hai!" the class choruses and sets to work, set up pranks and traps. Later they learn that their efforts are futile. Save for three people. They're in Taguchi's leading crew. Koike Daisuke, Yamada Shun and Hanagata Noda. They have been friends since first year, all the way until now.

The class sets up traps all over the place, passed down from each 3-D class from before. And soon everyone resumes the noisy status and pretends nothing's happening.

* * *

And so the door slides open. Everyone anticipates the first prank. But no one comes through yet. The chalk eraser drops down with a clap, and a cloud of dust erupts from it. No one was first trap was a failure. Everyone makes an O.o face. This doesn't exactly pique Taguchi's interest, not just yet. After the dust clears up, a figure walks through. A slender boy, that can hardly be considered a man, walks through and stops in front of the eraser. He picks it up and puts it back on the board. Everyone's legit confused now.

"Oi! Are you the new teacher?" Someone shouts.

"You look like a student!" Another says. These kids didn't give a shit about his "I won't fucking tolerate whatever the fuck you're about to pull" aura at all. All they knew was that he was a teacher and they hated him for that.

"You look like a fucking girl!" One says. It's true, really. Ryu had grown out his hair a little since last time, and his features never changed. He glared at the student who dared insult him. The student stared back defiantly, but under his icy gaze he shrunk back in fear.

"Sou, I am the new teacher." Ryuu says. Surveying the room, he pinpoints who exactly the leader is. The one with the black-gold hair.

He carefully, but not obviously, walks around the podium, avoiding where they put the clear, thin string that lead to the second trap. He goes behind the podium, avoiding a certain spot, take the new piece of chalk from the bottom compartment of the podium and slowly etches his name onto the board. Doing all of this, he successfully avoid the second trap, a bucket of goo that's supposed to be dumped on his head, the third, stepping in front of the podium that triggers a bucket of mud and the second to last, getting chalk super glued to his hands.

As he finishes writing the last character of his name, a tennis ball came flying at his head. He still doesn't know whether or not to catch or duck.

_'Might as well do both, I guess.'_ he thinks.

He ducks and pretends to have found a coin. He stands up and the catches the ball, which bounced off the board. He turns around, and all the kids are tense, waiting for a move, an explanation, that Ryuu wasn't going to give. '_Just like Yankumi,'_ he couldn't help but think.

"Heh, I found 100 yen. Lucky!" he says. Everyone comically collapses, relieved that it was just luck.

_'I should just pull the Yankumi when I need to avoid something, eh?'_ he thinks, a smirk forming on his face.

"Starting today, I'll be your new homeroom teacher. Odagiri Ryu." he announces, "I'll be calling roll now." He goes through the list while the class resumes chaos, each student piping up when their names were called. The only person who didn't answer was the last person on the roll call.

"Does anyone know where Hiroka Shunsuke is?" he inquires, a little softly. Nobody pays attention to him. He asks a little louder. Again, ignored. He asks one more time, louder, but same result. He's pissed now. Not just pissed. In such a fucking rage the only person known to calm him down, ever, was Yabuki Hayato. Ryu is known for his patience, but he's even more widely known for how fucking pissed he gets when he's ignored.

He walks up to the unused desk in the front row. Slamming his fists down as hard as he can, he roars, "DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE THE FUCKING GODDAMN PUNK HIROKA SHUNSUKE IS?" If one looks a the desk later on, they will be able to see dents in it. Legit.

The entire room goes quiet, and Ryuu is able to calm down a little.

Taguchi, even though extremely interested with this teacher is also quite irritated that this teacher won't give in. He stands up abruptly.

"He won't be coming to school for a long time," he replies coldly.

"Why?" inquires Ryu. He's definitely stubbornly determined to find out.

"He owes a debt to a gang, so he's helping them fight until he pays it all back." No one cares that he's telling the teacher this info, because they know the teacher won't help.

"Which gang?"

"Helter Skelter."

"So let me get this straight, he owes a debt so he's helping them fight until it's payed?"

"Yep," replies Taguchi, popping the 'P'.

"Where's the turf of Helter Skelter?"

"In the old warehouse behind the closed down factory two miles from here. Why are you even asking? It's not like you'll do anything."

"Let me ask you one thing, is he one of your friends?"

"Yeah, in fact, I've been friends with him since elementary, so?"

"Why aren't you helping him to get out of his situation?" Ryu's anger starts to rise. Friends should always save each other, help each other no matter what.

"We can't get involved, he didn't want us to fight."

"You know what, friendship these days sure has lost it's meaning," Ryu snarls and then leaves. "It's self study. I'll be back," he hissed and slammed the door.

As soon as he's gone, the class starts asking questions.

"Do you think he's going to save him?"

"Do you think he'll confront the police?"

"Maybe he's going to beat up the gang!"

"BULLSHIT. He's a teacher. All he's gonna do is tell. Shunsuke got into the mess, and he doesn't want help. We backed off for him to deal with it on his own." Taguchi says.

"Well, I'm going to check this out," says Hanagata.

"Me too." agrees Yamada.

"Ore-mo." says Koike.

The three of them leave.

"Tsk, Sho ga nai na," Taguchi says and stands up to leave as well,following the others through the back door of the class. The rest of the class doesn't notice, and goes on.

* * *

**On the street somewhere:**

Ryu runs toward the direction of the abandoned warehouse. He's going to settle things his way, to protect his students. Just like Yankumi did for his class. Unbuttoning his shirt and rolling up his sleeves, he cracks his jaw and rolls his neck, preparing for the encounter.

* * *

The four students are running through the streets, taking shortcuts and whatnot to get there the fastest. They were going to see what happens, if Odagiri actually shows up, like he implied.

* * *

Ryu approaches the warehouse, warily._ 'The last time I got in a fight I was a student. I'm going to be a teacher now.'_ he thinks, chuckling.

The warehouses door is closed, shut tight. He can hear sounds of a fight coming inside.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Odagiri had actually been in contact with Yankumi, before she left with Shin. She had been teaching him the most effective ways to fight, so now he also had that crazy brute strength, even though he looked fragile.

He looks around for something he can use to get it. He sees a barrel and think that it would work just as good as any. He picks it up and starts to break in.

* * *

**Inside the Warehouse:**

"Oi, you wanna pick a fight?" says one thug.

"Who said you could stop working for us, huh?" Another one says and kicks the coughing limp body struggling on the floor.

"I...payed...my...debt already..." replies the almost unconscious boy on the floor.

"Heh, this brat thinks we'll just let him go! Hahha!" The bulkiest thug sneers. He picks up a steel pipe and is about to whack it against his shoulder, when a loud bang echoes through the warehouse. BANG! BANG! BANG! They can see dents in the door.

"What the fuck is that?"

"Holy shit! What if it's boss?"

"We're fucking screwed! I thought he was going to Chiba for a week!"

BANG! With one last bang, the door falls inwards. The thugs pick up one steel pipe each and brace themselves. Through the cloud of smoke, a lithe figure walks through. He tosses the fucking useless barrel aside.

"Oi, that's not a fight, that's violence."

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm that kid's goddamn homeroom teacher."

"AHAHAHAH! Don't make me laugh! What business does a teacher have, coming here." The smoke cleared to give them a full look of Ryuu.

"You pretty little thing! Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"Fuck you. Give me my precious student back."

"Hell to the goddamn no."

"Shall we do this by force?"

"That's your death wish, boys, get 'em." says the main thug.

"Just to let you know, if it's for my students, I'll do anything. I won't hold back on you." he warns, before sliding into his stance.

The dozens of boys behind him rush at the teacher, waving pipes and stakes, bare fists and shit like that. A punch here, dodge that, kick this person into that person, hit this person in the gut, they'll definitely keel over, the signature Odagiri Ryu move, and twenty minutes later, you have a unscathed Ryu, not a hair out of place and a bunch of freaked out people. The remaining thugs all start to run away crying to their kaa-san.

The last thug stays behind just long enough to ask, "Who the fuck are you?" He drops his steel pipe and begins to back away.

Ryu replies. "I told you, I'm that punks goddamn homeroom teacher."

While this is all happening, the four students crouch at the edge of the warehouse, mouths open so far their jaws are collecting dust on the floor. After they decide they've seen enough and that Hiroka will be safe, they hurry and run back to the school, slipping through the back door again.

"Oi, what's going on here?" says a shadowy figure carrying a backpack.

It was a voice that Ryu knew all too well, one that comes back to haunt him every single goddamned night.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Review!**

**1. Hello, I'll be working with you all starting today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's fast paced, but I like this story and I don't want to eventually be troublesome to update, instead keeping it short.****Sorry I'm doing this story before Hawk, for those of you who started reading that one too. I just had another bright idea so I put this one down first.**

**Disclaimer: Ryu doesn't belong to me. Neither does Hayato. They belong to each other.**

* * *

After making sure the little brat was okay, Ryu sends him back to school.

"Hayato," he breathes out, in shock. As he says this, a couple thoughts run through his head. Why is he part of a gang? What happened to him? Shit, there's no Yankumi to save him now. What the hell exactly happened in the two years he was gone?

"Ryu?" Hayato chokes out, in shock.

"Why are you part of a gang? What happened to you after we graduated?" Ryu immediately asks, worried for him.

"Chill. I'm not really part of a gang, I owe my cousin a favor. He knew someone in a college, and he helped me get in. I graduated after two years because I worked really hard, twice as much as the other people and got my degree.

My cousin, he's the leader of this gang, Helter Skelter, but he went somewhere for eight months, so I had to cover for him. This is actually an okay gang, they patrol the streets and such. But I see now, that if no one's in control, after two months, they do reckless things. Either way, my cousin was disbanding the gang, because he's getting married, so they'll have no where to run.

But look at you, all dressed up and fancy looking. Where have you been?" The brunette asks after he finishes explaining everything to his...friend. He feels a little irritated that Ryu still talks to him as if they were best friends.

"I decided to become a teacher. I graduated two years early, from Toudai." he explains.

"Following in the footsteps of Yankumi, I see. Toudai eh," Hayato states, with an undertone of mirth, "even if I tried, I would never be as well off as you." he mutters, a little hatefully. This wasn't the Hayato Ryu knew.

"Omae... what happened to you?"

"It not what happened to me, it's what happened to you! You straighten up and go to Tokyo University, you come back as a full fledged adult, and you still act as if we're best friends! After we haven't been in contact since we graduated! I haven't changed! I'm still the same Hayato. I can't catch up with you anymore." he yells, frustrated and in a broken tone.

"Baka." Ryu softly utters.

"What'd you say?" Hayato clenches his fist.

"Even if we were separated, even if we haven't seen each other in two years, even if we never talk anymore, we'll still be best friends, always, in here," he says softly, wistfully while pointing to his heart._ 'But I wish we could be more,'_ he thinks.

Hayato blinks. This was not the response he was expecting. And just like all those years ago, his anger ebbs away, just because it's Ryu, and he'll never be able to stay mad at Ryu. '_Not then, not now, not ever,'_ he thinks.

Hayato's face breaks out in a hesitant grin. Suddenly, Ryu throws his head back and laughs. And it's the most beautiful thing to touch his ears, the most beautiful sight to watch. Ryu's twinkling eyes, his exposed neck, Hayato can't help but admire the sight.

"Let's catch up sometime, okay? Here's my address, come by anytime. As of now, I'll have to go back to teaching," Ryu invites, and then does the 'V' sign and bends them once. Just like Hayato used to do.

Hayato stares after him and wonders how he managed to fall in love with a guy like that.

* * *

**Back in 3-D:**

The five sit at their desks a little shocked. The rest of the class either doesn't notice, or doesn't care. Probably the prior choice. They are, after all, idiots, most of them. What really shocks the class is the figure that walks through the door, limping with a black eye and bruising cheek.

"H-h-iroka!"

"Shunsuke!"

Murmurs fly around the room.

"Why are you back?" one of the braver students ask.

"Someone, I don't know who...I couldn't see clearly, he... saved me. He screwed the gang over and sent me back," Hiroka explains, a little confused on who the savior was. He sees his crew in the back. They look a little troubled, by something or another.

He sits with them after he answers everyone's question.

"Welcome back!" exclaims Hanagata.

The door slides open and enters an unscathed and not a hair out of place Odagiri- sensei.

"Okay, self study is over now." he announces to the class, with no real intention of getting them to pay attention. They all return to being the rowdy people thy are.

In a couple minutes, the atmosphere of the classroom became just like it was before Hiroka left.

This is where he belongs, with the people that understand him the most. Hiroka feels at ease, this is his home.

The final bells rings and everyone darts out of the classroom. The five take their time in getting out.

"Oh, that's right, I arranged a goukon, last minute to celebrate Shunsuke coming back!" Taguchi announces to the five.

"Sugoi! So that's something you can do too!. Sasuga Keisuke!"

Ryu hears this and smirks. He can only hope they don't get into trouble tonight, like his gang used to when they went out.

* * *

Ryu finishes packing up and heads home. Unlocking the door and taking off his shoes and placing them neatly by the door, with all his other shoes, he slides into his slippers. He doesn't even notice the pair that doesn't belong to him. Receiving the shock of his life after taking two steps in, he quickly schools his face into the classical Odagiri Ryu and forces his heart to beat slower.

There lounged Yabuki Hayato, in all his glory, sprawled all over _his_ grey couch, flipping through the channels on _his_ flat screen TV.

"How the hell did you get in?"

"Got in through your bedroom window, you left it unlocked. By the way, your place is nice, but it is way too clean. You got OCD or something?" He retorts.

"Che. Did you eat yet?" Ryu asks, already expecting the answer.

"Iie," was the expected answer.

"Tch, I'll make something for the both of us then. Wait a little," he says.

While Ryu is cooking, a silence overcomes the two of them, but it's not awkward. In fact, it's like the ones they used to have, a comfortable silence. Hayato guesses Ryu's words were right, that now matter how far they are, or how long they haven't seen each other, they still have that special bond in their heart.

In a couple minutes, two plates of friend unacha and rice are on the dining table. Ryu pours two cups of water and places them on the table as well.

"Smells really delicious, do you have this often?" Hayato sniffs.

"Iie, I usually have instant noodles or 're here, so it's a special case," he replies as he sits down.

"Ryu! That's really unhealthy!" Hayato exclaims, worried.

"I don't really mind," trying to calm Hayato down._ 'I'm glad that he worries about me,' _he thinks.

"Maybe I should come over more often, to make sure you eat. Itadakimasu!"

They catch up over dinner, and Hayato decides that he needs some fresh air.

"Let's go take a walk, ne?"

"Ha!ai," Ryu agrees after washing the dishes.

* * *

Ryu locks the door behind him and steps out to meet Hayato.

They walk around, talking about memories of the past, when they hear some sort of commotion. They decide to do a little 'investigating', and Ryu realizes it's a gang fight. And those are his students. "Fuck," he mutters. Hayato is a little surprised. He looks closer, and realizes that they are Ryu students, they're still wearing their uniforms. And they're losing, badly. They might not have been, if the other guys weren't carrying pipes.

"This isn't a fight, it's violence," they both mutter.

"Hayato, wait here, I'll handle it." Ryu walks off.

Hayato knows Ryu can handle himself, and decides to sit back and watch, to see how much Ryu's improved these past two years, ready to step in if needed.

"Oi, could you stop?" Ryu asks, a little irritated that his night that was supposed to be on a walk with Hayato ended up with him needing to help these brats.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Their homeroom teacher. I really don't have time for this, so would you let them go?" he asks.

"Hell no. We're not done yet. The fight's not over."

"This isn't a goddamn fight! It's violence!" Ryu roars.

"What's the difference? Aren't they the same? What does a teacher like you care? You shouldn't even be here!" the thug says.

"I CARE BECAUSE THEY ARE MY STUDENTS! NOW HURRY UP AND LET THEM GO!" Ryu's already in his 'I'm too fucking pissed to care' mode.

"Get him." the thug said. The ten people behind him start to advance, throwing punches and kicks, waving their pipes around. In a minute, maybe less, they're all on the ground moaning in pain. The remaining thug raises his pipe, but it's wrenched out of his hands. Pissed, he throws a punch. Ryu sees this coming, but doesn't bother to dodge it. The impact hits him a little hard, he can taste the blood in his mouth. But he knows they thug is feeling much worse.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Ryu softly asks, more of a statement than a question. The thug comes at him again, and Ryu gives him the signature Odagiri Ryu, making him keel over, gasping for breath.

"That's what fighting is. No useless weapons, no ganging up on people. What you've been doing is violence, cowards who are too weak to fight and resolve to picking on others in great numbers. Remember that," he explains while walking away, after making sure the little punks are okay enough to get to shelter.

"Heh, that was just like Yankumi, you even got the lecture about the difference between fights and violence down." Hayato states, amused, after they meet up again.

"Na~aw, where do you think I got it from?" Ryu asks sarcastically.

"Heh, Let's treat that nasty little bruise of yours," Hayato says, and drags him back to his home. Ryu unlocks the door and he steps in after Hayato. To lazy to move, he collapses on the couch.

"Tch, lazy ass. Where's you're first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom, down the hall, first door on the right," he says.

Hayato didn't realize it before, but there are a hell of a lot of pictures of either him and Ryuu, the gang, or all of 3-D hanging up around his place.

_'We're that important to each other,'_ he thinks. He smiles softly.

He gets the kit and goes back to the couch. He starts tending to the swelling bruise. Ryu lets out a hiss at the antiseptic touching the cut on his lip.

"Quit being a baby," Hayato taunts.

"Urusai," Ryu mutters. This is just like they used to be, tending to each other after a fight.

The bruise is finally completely tended to, although it's still a little purple and blue. The shorter brunette takes a look at the clock, eyes widening. It's almost midnight.

"I should be heading back," Hayato says, hides a yawn.

"You know what, just stay here for tonight. It's too late to go back. I'm sorry for making you stay this late," Ryu says, holding back a yawn of his own.

"Don't worry, it wasn't a problem. Are you sure I can stay?" Hayato asks, about to collapse.

"Yeah don't worry about it," Ryu says barely awake, "I'll set up a futon."

By the time Ryu hands him a pair of gym shorts and an over sized shirt and they're both changed, neither of them ended up having the energy or will to set up the futon.

So they both collapsed on the king sized bed and immediately fell asleep as their heads hit the pillows.

_'Ah, screw it,_' were their last thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter...Review!**


End file.
